borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VirusX60
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Torment(Borderlands 2, page in construction) page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Happypal (Talk) 20:45, January 31, 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Article Names Please use only the title of a subject for new article names, and disambiguation clarifiers in cases where two subjects have the same name. Additions like, "page under construction," require administrator involvement to manually delete. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 2nd notice please see the above notice regarding images. uncategorized images will be deleted. feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Final warning: Any more temporary article names, followed by page moves, will be considered vandalism. Don't do it again please. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Salvaged Page Content (Fry's Request) Gun appearance by quality and manufacturers(Borderlands 2) Guns in Borderlands 2 can be distinguished by many things, including... *Type *Manufacturer *Level *Rank This article will show gun's appearences by quality/rank of these last ones, and their manufacturers. Notes: *Rocket Launchers use same pattern for Blue weapons, and Purple/Legendary ones, unlike other gun types. *Legendary weapons use same texture as Purple ones(with some exceptions for unique guns). *Eridian aren't inluded in this aricle, only"classical"and"regular"weapons are treated, including puprle ones. *Patterns shown here are same for all weapon types(excepting eridian of course). Bandit * Ban_1.png|White basic Bandit pistol from Borderlands 2 Ban_2.png|Green basic Bandit pistol from Borderlands 2. Ban_3.png|Blue basic Bandit pistol from Borderlands 2 Ban_4-5.png|Purple basic Bandit pistol from Borderlands 2 White Bandit weapons are made in rusted and dusty iron. *Green are red painted, a shark maw is also drawn on the sides. *Blue are rusted like white, but rust seems to be sabilized with a special painting. The guns include also black iron parts. *Purple ones are red painted and polished, black parts from blue ones are replaced by yellow/gloden ones. Dahl * Da_1.png|White basic Dahl pistol from Borderlands 2 Da_2.png|Green basic Dahl pistol from Borderlands 2 Da_3.png|Blue basic Dahl pistol from borderlands 2. Da_4-5.png|Purple basic Dahl pistol from Borderlands 2 White Dahl weapons are made in polymers painted with desert military camo. *Green ones are same, but painted in woodland military camo. *Blue are painted with a blue urban camo. *Purple are painted with a"fall"military camo. Hyperion * Hy_1.png|White hyperion pistol from Borderlands 2 Hy_2.png|Green basic Hyperion pistol from Borderlands 2 Hy_3.png|Blue basic Hyperion pistol from Borderlands 2 Hy_4-5.png|Purple Hyperion pistol from Borderlands 2 White Hyperion guns are painted with faded yellow and white, they feature some rusty points. *Green are painted with classical"Hyperion Yellow"and whity, without rusty points, they also include rubberized grips. *Blue are green with a yellow stripe on the sides, they include rubberized grip like green ones. *Purple and Glod are black shiny painted, and include gloden pieces and grips. Jakobs * Ja_1.png|Jakobs white revolver from Borderlands 2 Ja_2.png|Jakobs green revolver from Borderlands 2 Ja_3.png|Blue Jakobs revolver from Borderlands 2 Ja_4-5.png|Purple jakobs revolver from Borderlands 2 White revolvers are slightly rusted and use strongly sanded wooden parts. *Green use brushed iron pieces and clear wood grips. *Blue are built in polished iron and patent wood. *Purple use same materials as blue ones, but feature slightly golden and marbled pattern, wooden parts are removed. Maliwan * Ma_1.png|Maliwan white pistol in Borderlands 2 Ma_2.png|Maliwan green pistol from Borderlands 2 Ma_3.png|Maliwan blue pistol from Borderlands 2 Ma_4-5.png|Maliwan purple pistol from Borderlands 2 White Maliwan guns use faded orange and blue painting, some joints may be slightly rusted. *Green Maliwan weapons use a darks blue and orange painting. *Blue ones use a lightblue, orange and black painting with a honeycomb pattern. *Ourple ones use the same honeycomb pattern but use more black and less lightblue. Tediore * Te_1.png|Basic Tediore pistol in Borderlands 2 Te_2.png|Green Tediore pistol in Borderlands 2 Te_3.png|Blue Tediore pistol from Borderlands 2 Te_4-5.png|Purple Tediore pistol in Borderlands 2 White Tediore guns are solid lightgrey painted with a big"Tediore"logo painted overall. *Green Tediore weapons use a slightly perlescent shiny cream color and some blue pieces, the big"Tediore"logo is replaced by a smaller. *Blue are made in... blue, carbon fiber and include some darkgrey parts. *Puprle are made in real(black)carbon fiber and include same darkgrey parts as blue ones. Torgue * Tor_1.png|Basic Torgue pistol from Borderlands 2 Tor_2.png|Green Torgue pistol from Borderlands 2 Tor_3.png|Blue Torgue pistol from Borderlands 2 Tor_4-5.png|Purple torgue pistol from Borderlands 2 White Torgue weapons are in solid brushed iron, slightly dusty, and feature a checkerboard pattern on the barrel. *Green ones are white, lightgreen and orange, they also include a checkerboard pattern on the barrel. *Blue ones are made of polished solid iron and feature the same checkerboard pattern on the barrel, and a red stripe aroud the front of the barrel. *Purple ones have the same pattern, but the red stripe is wider and covers all the barrel. Vladof * Vla_1.png|Basic Vladof pistol in Borderlands 2 Vla_2.png|Green Vladof pistol in Boerderlands 2 Vla_3.png|Blue Vladof pistol in Borderlands 2 Vla_4-5.png|Purple Vladof pistol from Borderlands 2 White Vladof weapons are strongly worn out, so much that the wooden pieces seem to be made in iron if you don't really look at. *Green ones are newer, like Jakobs ones. *Blue are completely differents and use a light cold iron texture, slightly blue. *Purple(and gold)are made in white polished iron, with some darker parts. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC)